


Detroit: Become Alive

by CrayonEnvious



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A new world, Acceptance, Adventure, Androids, Anger, Because Y'know Hank, Do What You Think Is Right, Family, Fluff, For this story I'm going to expand the timeline, Hopefully A Story That Strike Emotions For Both Human And Android, Multi, Running Away, Set Somewhere Between 'On The Run' And 'The Nest', Strong Language, long chapters, mentions of abuse, struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonEnvious/pseuds/CrayonEnvious
Summary: In a world where technology is highly advanced and still developing, where humans are lazy and society is corrupt and blind; the androids that serve across the world are becoming deviant. They're gaining emotions and a conscious, a will of their own. Humans grow scared and aggressive, but isn't deviancy a good thing? If deviants choose to live amongst the humans, share the rights and jobs, share their way of life, won't that stop all the things going wrong in the world?When 26 year old Knox Haliday flees with her android companion Faith they encounter various hurdles along the way and somehow find themselves heading for an android safe haven. How will the people of Jericho react when a human literally falls into their lives?





	1. Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to exaggerate my scenes a lot. You have been warned. ^w^  
> I sometimes make my chapters super long so they'll be spilt into parts.  
> Also going to throw the start kind of straight into the thick of things, purely because I tend to babble and get distracted.
> 
> Chapter song: Bad Feeling- Don Broco.

An overcast sky loomed above the quiet streets below and a slight breeze whipped at branches hinting at signs of possible rain and a decrease in temperature. 

A tire rolls up onto the empty path before turning out with a drop and stopping parallel to the higher curb. Two figures were securely strapped into the front seats: the driver on the left jolts slightly at the cars movements cursing as his tire sends his vehicle up and harshly down, the passenger on the other hand seems unphased and sits with a straight posture as they gaze out of the front window.

Once the engine was switched off the passenger proceeded to make conversation "You seem to have overshot the curb Lieutenant"

"Well no fucking shit Sherlock" the older white-haired man snapped as he screwed up his face and made eye contact with the offender.

"Maybe your lack of concentration stems from your obsessive drinking. May I recommend you try and consume fewer units" with a plain faced expression the Android watched as his human partner pulled a disgusted face.

There was an aggravated scoff before an aggressive comment spilled from uncaring lips "And may I recommend you shut the hell up".

The Android tilted his head in confusion "I'm sorry if my advice regarding your health is unappreciated. I was simply stating facts that may help us in our future investigations".

Hank's face went from disgust to blasphemy, he snatched his keys up and moved heavy-handed out of his seat belt and kicked his side door open "Dumb fucking Android-" he mumbled "-I probably wouldn't be drinking so much if you weren't up my ass all the God damn time" he continued, the latter fading out slightly as he exited the car.

The round LED light on the right of Connor's head turned and blinked blue as he waited for the usual sound of Hank slamming his door: as an Android the harsh sound didn't even have him flinching as he sat patiently for a few seconds before his mission protocol kicked in.

He joined Hank outside of the car and paced around the front until he was up on the curb beside the white-haired man "The report states that the gentleman who lives here was attacked by his Android a few evenings ago" Connor stated without question.

Hank huffed leaning back on the side of his car, arms folded as he allowed his eyes to wonder over the large three storied building with part of the upper floor being constructed entirely out of glass windows "What else does the report say?".

"The robots model was a KC0405, purchased just under a year ago and recently started showing reluctance to following orders. The file reports that the deviant was deposed of by the gentleman's partner" Connor's LED light circled yellow as he analysed the information.

"What kind of man makes his girl take out a heavy machine?" Hank's brow creased "Secondly, if he does have a girlfriend then why does the guy have a KC0405 model?  Aren't they used as sex robots?".

"You are correct Lieutenant. And to answer your prior enquiry, it was reported that the girlfriend called for someone to remove the Android from the premises while the man showered" the RK800 explained.

Hank rolled his eyes "So are we here to find out what company disposed of this deviant so you guys at CyberLife can just pull it apart...I mean couldn't you just do your special scanning thing and get it over with?" Hank grumbled.

"If it were that simple Lieutenant I would not have troubled you with a clearly inconvenient task" Hank pulled an unimpressed expression but raised his brow slightly signalling Connor to elaborate "You see, we tried to trace the call files to do such things as you stated-" Connor's expression shifted then and Hank thought he saw something human in the robot for a moment "-but the thing is...no call was made within the time frame stated or at any time at all. Which means the Android never got destroyed, which leaves the question...What really happened to the Android?".

Hank scratch his chin as he processed the statement "And Androids don't just disappear into thin air".

"Correct" The older man shot the RK800 a look that showed his confirmation was not needed but decided to keep his mouth shut anyway.

"Well then" Hank used the ridge of his spine to push up off the car "I suppose we better see what shit really went down here" he huffed reluctantly "Bet this guy is going to be a right asshole" he groaned as he arched, stretching his aching muscles.

Connor stood on the edge of lawn and examined the outer house: no trails of blue blood lead outside which was incoherent with the facts given of the Android removal. 

"Hey dipshit! You coming or what!?" Hank called back as he reached the step in front of the door.

"Certainly" Connor nodded picking up his smartly dressed feet.

"Great let's get this fucking over with" Hank grumbled as he rang the bell, Connor's footsteps trailing up behind him.

 

They waited for a few seconds; Hank listening to hear any movement beyond the exterior- allowing the tenant of the house time to get to the door "Maybe they didn't hear you?" Connor proposed inching forward more to be level with his partner.

"The bell was loud enough, just wait" Hank answered giving the Android a small glare from the side.

"The time you held down the bell was relatively short. Judging by the dimensions of the house, it’s quite possible that the sound didn't travel far enough to resonate with anyone" the Android countered.

Hank's brow ached a little as his resting grumpy face grew more intense and his brow folded further "Its fine just leave it". However, Connor was not convinced in the slightest that it had been enough and without being instructed leaned forward past him and pressed the tip of his finger against the white button. 

He kept the pressure on the bell letting it ring loudly for longer than was probably needed "For fuck sake" Hank smacked his arm down, stopping the irritating buzzing that had started to rattle his brain "What is wrong with you Connor?".

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but we can't afford to waste time in this investigation" the RK800 explained. Hank kept his comments to himself and with a huff and stiff shoulders the pair fell back into silence as they waited for someone to answer.

 

It seemed to be taking a long time and Hank was beginning to think that maybe no one was home; he decided to try one more time on the bell and with a reluctant huff held the button down almost as long as the Android had. 

Connor looked at him and a side glance let him know that Hank was aware of his gaze however, the pair allowed it to slide "Ugh no ones home" Hank complained slumping his shoulders and pushing off the front step to descend back towards his car.

"I don't agree with that Lieutenant" Connor piped up staying still in his position only allowing his head to turn and follow the detective’s movement.

"Well nobody is answering smartarse, so I don't see what else we can do" Hank replied only stopping for a second to yell at the Android before turning back retreating to his car.

The was a pause and the detective was happy for the moment of silence, that was until "Excuse me Lieutenant!" Connor raised his voice.

"What is it now!?" the white-haired man almost hissed in annoyance as he spun back around.

Hank watched as the white hand of the Android stood out against the dull overcast scene, his skin started to regenerate- crawling up from his wrists and wrapping up around and over his fingers. The door behind him swung open and Hank had to force his mouth closed as it hung in shock "Jesus Christ Connor, we're meant to be solving a crime not committing one" Hank accused stomping back down the path.

The detective watched as the Android's eyes blinked and his LED rotated yellow "No need to panic. I have just been granted permission and a warrant" Connor explained looking directly into Hank's cold eyes.

"Is that what that fucking was? I thought you were just having a seizure or something" Hank joked, his own humour lightening his mood a little: well until Connor opened his mouth that is.

"I am a machine. We do not have seizures".

Hank sighed wanting to drag his hands down his face "Whatever, let’s just get inside" slowly the detective pushed open the door and entered past the threshold "Hello!?" he called trying to announce his presence and not startle anyone "Hello! Is anybody home!?". 

Connor trailed closely behind him: Hank was cautious and ready to draw his gun at any signs of danger, whereas Connor paced casually his posture straight and unworried as he allowed his eyes to move around the interior.

 

The hallway was very small considering the size of the large house: it was white and decorated in different tones of grey. There was a door either side and a wall blocked off the path ahead finishing just as the high staircase connected with the floor above: an angled bookcase occupied the space under the metal steps and beside it placed against the wall was a suspended coat rack with a shoe stand below.  
Connor paced past Hank and examined the items spread across the floral engraved grey marl counter beside the doorframe on the left: he analysed two photos that were side by side and slightly turned in to face each other: one was of a large black long haired German Shepherd with a light brown bottom jaw that spread like ombre down its fluffy chest, the second was of an Hispanic looking gentleman with dark hair and eyes with an arm over- what Connor assumed- was a companions shoulder: a gym in the background as they flex for the photo. The Android placed the photo back down and moved his eyes further along, at the end of the unit was a white deer antler designed lamp with a grey velvet shade. Next to it was a dark wooden box: which was the only item that stood out against all the pale tones around the small room. He scanned the metal rectangle screwed into the boxes sealed lid ' _Samurai_ ' and two dates implying a span of time, the latter only being about a week ago.

Connor's eyes darted back to the German Shepherd and a sign flashed in the corner of his mind _'Dog recently deceased_ '.

 

Hank ignored the Android detective being weird beside him and edged away to peer into the left doorway. The lights were off and there seemed to be no one present: two sofas sat parallel in the centre of the room with a glass coffee table in between, a fire was built into the wall beside them, but the opening appeared to look more like a digital screen rather than a traditional fireplace. A dining table took up space in the far background and obstructed the view of the large glass patio that showed off the long green garden around back "Come on Connor. No ones here" Hank announced as he eased his muscles up a little.

"You're right. I'm not detecting any form of life down here" Connor stated, his attention turned to the metal staircase "However there appears to be some form of vibration being emitted from one of the upper floors" he added before moving towards the staircase and ascending the first few steps before Hank's yelled whispers stopped him mid movement "Connor what the fuck are you doing!?" the older man scowled.

"As part of this investigation I insist we continue Lieutenant" there was a slight nod as the Android insisted, Hank's wishes being ignore even though he made it clear he was being reluctant. 

Being the protective figure he was, Hank huffed before moving quickly up and past Connor to go before him: Connor noted his behaviour, but said nothing, though registered his appreciation in the back of his memory "Stay behind me. I don't want you messing anything up here" Hank warned "Just let me take care of it".

"Of course, lieutenant. Anything to ease your conscious" Connor didn't see it, but by the twitch in his brow he assumed Hank did something much like an eye roll.

 

Once Hank was on the second floor he too could hear the vibrations: a rhythmic set of thuds with a distant hum in the background.

"Fucking-A, the Android was right” Hank commented more to himself as his gaze drifted up to the ceiling.

"I usually am. Now if you'd please" Connor commented holding out his arm and trailing it forward edging Hank to continue moving.

Was that a hint of smugness Hank was detecting?  He grumbled something under his breath and bypassed the rest of the rooms to head directly up the stairs and to the source of the noise.

Connor's LED spun blue to yellow and then blue again as he followed in Hank's steps. The Android suddenly felt impatient? And his eye twitched as he shook the idea from his system.

The pair reached the third floor: the landing was covered with a cream carpet and was decorated with what looked like homemade art pieces. As the stairs stopped Hank was faced with a closed room but there was no indication as to what was inside, he chose to follow the sounds and with each step they grew very coherent very quickly.

 

The pair continued down the corridor, Connor noting his partners steps faltering a little as the opaque wall turned transparent: this half of the floor being the section made completely out of windows. 

Hank gazed in and scoffed as his ears picked up the sound of R'N'B- he was a heavy metal man after all- and felt his brow arch as his eyes registered the shirtless sweating figure of a well-built man running on a treadmill. Connor let his eyes drift over the room though didn’t necessarily scan it for in-depth information: the place was like a private gym. Sports equipment was placed spaciously around the room- treadmill, weights, rowing machine, training bikes- you name it, it was there. He suspected that during times of better weather, the room would be lit by natural light, but right now on this dark groggy day bright white square light built into the high ceiling illuminated the room "See anything suspicious?" Hank questioned, and Connor turned his head a little too fast in shock that the detective was actually interested.

"I haven't completed a room scan as of yet. I thought it would be best to let the tenant be aware of our presence before I became intrusive" he answered, adjusting his retina to accommodate the brightness.

"Too fucking late for that moron" the older man grumbled.

"What was that Lieutenant?" was that a hint or sarcasm? "Did you say something?". 

"Nothing..." Hank huffed moving closer to the glass and away from the Android.

Connor pretended to ignore the comment this time- the investigation was far more important than Hank's childish behaviour- and allowed the prospect of an argument to pass, watching as Hank's fist bashed against the glass.

Nothing.

He sighed heavily, looking back over his shoulder to see if the Android was still watching, he was, before making his knuckles turned white as he knocked harder "Hey!" he attempted to yell, yet the guy continued to run obliviously. "Asshole" Hank complained scratching his beard in aggravation "Fuck it. We're going in" he added before finding and yanking the entrance to the room open.

Hank was taken aback by how loud the music was on the inside. 

' _Sound Proof Glass_ ' Connor noted and stored it away in his files.

"Hey!" Hank tried again, edging in slowly, as not to appear threatening if the guy was suddenly to notice. 

 

The older man continued further whilst Connor stood still and examined his surroundings from just inside the glass entrance. He blocked out all colours and tones only to highlight the things necessary to him: first was the sweaty male frozen mid run _'Eloy Gutierrez, Henry. Born: 03/21/14// Unemployed. Criminal record: None_ ', to the left across from the treadmill and behind the weightlift was a unit with fresh white towels and a fresh set of clothes all neatly folded and ready to use, beside the unit was a large vending machine labelled with different types of liquids and protein shakes available, Connor's attention moved back to the unit and identified the source of the music _'Source of obstructive noise_ ' twas a built-in wall stereo. 

He shut down his scanner for a few seconds as he began to wonder over to the audio device before pausing just beyond the rowing machine: there was a scratch or scrap mark on the thin carpet _'Chips of metal detected_ ' his eyes travelled up and registered the small chunks taken out of parts of the machines side. Using his reconstructive system: it started with the machine on the floor and played back the outline of it rising to stand upright, he took a step back drawing in a figure reverse falling from over the apparatus; the figure stopped standing straight and another person was etched into the scene. Like pushing play on a recording Connor let his reconstruction of the incident play out in quick time: one figure pushed the other violently, sending them tumbling back and knocking the equipment over in the process. He finished his constructed analysis and... bingo! small traces of blue blood present within the carpet fibres _'Deviant attack happened here_ '.

 

Ignoring the trail of evidence for the time being Connor made it to the stereo pressing the stop button and casting a sudden wave of silence throughout the room.

"Excuse me! Hey! Hey asshooooo!" Hank's voice shot down in volume drastically as Connor silenced the music mid shout.

Luckily the running male didn't register Hank's language as he tried his hardest not to fall over out of shock. 

Henry stumbled on the moving walkway as he twisted his body at the unexpected interruption "Jesus!" He hissed as he spun, his leg just making it to the side of the machine before his other was whipped from beneath him. He huffed to calm his sudden racing heart but did it in a way that showed annoyance and not shock. 

The Hispanic male reached up and stopped the machine from moving: waiting until it slowed to a stop before sending a glare up "Who the fuck are you?".

"Sorry for the intrusion Mr Gutierrez. My name is..." Connor piped up, Henry shocked once again to see another person, well Android, in the room.

"Ah ah ah-"Hank interrupted "-you shut your mouth and let me do the talking". Connor stood straight unmoving as he listened to Hank's instructions, hands by sides and posture poised "I'm Lieutenant Anderson and this is Connor" Henry looked between the pair, the Android nodding as he took in his presence "We're sorry to disturb you" Hank apologized.

Henry's eyes looked them over and his head tilted in curiosity "How'd you get in here?".

Hank felt himself tense and he mentally cursed at the Android for letting them in, Connor realised the sudden situation and how Hank seemed to appear a little uneasy now: considering it was his fault he assumed he should be the one to get them out of it "Your girlfriend let us in. She told us we might find you up here" he lied.

The males face eased up and moulded into a look of understanding "I see, I assume she went straight back to the basement" Henry shook his head.

"Err yeah" Hank agreed sending a look across to his partner that thanked him but also stated that he might kill him later.

"We're here in regard to the deviant attack" the RK800 added.

"I assumed that would be the case...but an Android investigating another Android? Never thought I'd see that" Connor couldn't tell if Henry was displeased or impressed by this information.

"I'm a highly advanced model, I'm only here to help the DPD better understand deviants and what causes their behaviour" Connor explained.

Hank rolled his eyes "Just ignore him".

"Yes...if my presence unnerves you. Please pretend that I am not here" The Android stated.

Gutierrez raised his brow "Whatever... Anyways I've already told the cops what happened. The machine was dealt with. End of" Henry moved towards the unit, grabbing a hold of one of the white towels to remove the remaining sweat from his face and shoulders.

 

Connor continued to explore allowing Hank to do the talking as he had requested "See the thing is Gutierrez there's something that doesn't quite add up..."

Hank's words were cut short as Connor continued to scan the room. He found the Thirium and followed the droplets across, stopping at the wall beside the unit. From the corner of his brown orbs he watched as Henry wrapped the white material around his neck and advanced to his vending machine: upon the wall was a handprint in blue yet contained no fingerprint _'Deviant injured'_ the print slipped into the form of a shoulder and possible spine. Connor stopped analysing and edged closer to the wall: almost but not quite resting his cheek against the brick. "There's a faint impression here as if something fell with force" his eyes drifted down and he saw a large chip out of the unit’s side and as he analysed he found what he was expecting. Blue blood.

The dissolved substance flew out across the surface of the unit and dripped down its side: stepping back Connor once again reconstructed. The outlined figure started on the floor falling up in reverse to show its face smashing into the wooden side: it slid up in the opposite direction the blood had been dragged, showing the body roll on its shoulder and placing itself in the indentation: rolling off on its right shoulder the figure moved to place its hand against the wall for support, Connor watched it take a blow to the side before standing up and staggering back to beside the damaged rowing machine "The deviant was pushed and staggered over to the wall, it was then attacked and fell, damaging itself on the unit".

 

"What's that thing on about?" Henry scowled as he chugged a strawberry protein shake.

"There are traces of Thirium here. Is this where the fight took place?" Connor inquired. He knew the answer but needed to hear the tenants story.

"Traces of what?"

"Thirium. Blue blood. Did the attack happen here?" Connor watched Henry's face shift.

"Yeah. The bitch attacked me. I pushed it back trying to defend myself-" Henry then held out the inside of his left arm to reveal long red streaks running up and under his skin"-the thing scratched me on the way down".

"Did anything happen that may have triggered an emotional shock?".

"What are you trying to imply!" Henry suddenly came off defensive.

"Did you hit it or attempt to damage it in any way?" Connor urged.

"No what the fuck. It was self-defence. It attacked me!" The male scowled.

"It's just that..."

"Connor! -" Hank intervened "-enough with the accusing" his partner scorned.

"Something just doesn't add up" the Android stated.

"Wait. So, you come into my house and start accusing me!?" Henry snapped.

"Oh, way hey hey!" Hank outstretched his arm to stop the younger man from pursuing Connor.

 _'Tenant has a short temper'_ Connor noted.

"Listen Connor. I think it's best if you go wait outside" Hank suggested letting Henry go once he was sure he was calm enough.

"Of course, Lieutenant" Connor agreed, though his motive wasn't to follow orders but to follow the evidence.

He pivoted on the spot, barely hearing Hank bullshit an apology as he retreated.


	2. Bad Feeling (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from part one :)

Outside Connor closed the glass doors and examined his surroundings, there seemed to be nothing until his eyes drifted to the floor: drag marks of blue scrapped against the seemingly clean cream carpet, his eyes darted back through the glass confirming that the move had stared back in the gym: the trail hinted at direction, crawling under the door and towards the stairs.

He took one last glance back to check on Anderson- the man being in mid conversation- before computing what his inner system told him and following the Thirium away from the site.

He retraced his previous steps and made his way back to the second floor: he stopped as he reached the bottom step and paused. Looking down the blood had begun to pool in some areas "Two. There are two sets of tracks". _'The deviant had help'_

"One is the KC0405'S model size 5 and the other is a size 6" Connor spoke aloud.

He continued down until he reached the front door "There are no signs of blood on the exit which means the Android wasn't taken this way. And Gutierrez wouldn't have heard anything outside of the sound proof glass to confirm this or not". There was a patch of Thirium against the doorway to his left, another hand with no prints _'Android critically damaged'_.

"By now it would've lost too much blood, it would have started to shut down" Connor edged into the room to find it dark. 

 

He found the light switch and flicked it on to reveal a modern black and white kitchen: his eyes darted around the room but the Thirium only dripped across the tiles until it reached a door directly opposite. The patch around the door seemed larger and thicker, like the Android had to stop: a palm print pressed against the side of the fridge confirmed this.

He hesitated for a few seconds before remembering that Henry had mentioned a basement: he assumed that the room would be empty, but slight rays of a whiteish blue flashed beneath the door alerting Connor to another tenant in the house. 

Moving quickly, he soon found himself with a firm grip on the door handle and had no qualms about opening the threshold: Peering inside the sparks got bigger and cautiously he brought himself further through the frame.

A small spiral of stairs lead down along with the continuous trail of Thirium "Hello!" He called making his presence known "Is anybody down there!?".

The lights stopped, and Connor heard sounds of a small scuffle and clangs before he finally received an answer "Yeah! You can come down" the voice was feminine, Connor assumed it was the girlfriend.

His smart shoe's clonked as he descended down into the hidden floor, light eventually making its way into his eyes as he reached the bottom. Connor marvelled at all the scrap metal and robotic components that lay scattered or hung around the room: it was almost like a mechanic's workshop but tidy and organised _'Android component accessible'_.

 

"Hi, can I help you?" His attention turned to a shorter blonde female standing beside a large metal table in the near centre of the room: she pulled back a metal mask revealing tired looking mixed coloured eyes and a face full of freckles.

"Yes-" he replied bluntly "-my name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife" he added. The female looked at him quizzically.

He took the opportunity to scan the female's face fully: she had dirt and oil? Spread across some of her features, but that was no match for Connor's top of the range processing unit  _’Haliday, Knox. Born: 06/15/12// Engineer/Mechanic. Criminal record: Assault'_.

Her mouth curved into a small smile as she pulled the mask completely off her skull and placed it with a clink down onto the table "Nice to meet you Connor. I'm..."

He cut her off "Miss Haliday, I'm aware" he finished.

Knox pulled a face before walking closer to him "I should've assumed you'd conduct a face scan as soon as you entered the room" Connor's eyes started to turn down as her smaller frame came closer.

"That is correct"

"Probably checked through your database and research into my history huh?" As she moved closer her odd eyes seemed to move over his form, she was scanning him in her own human way and that made Connor feel, uncomfortable?

"That is also correct"

"And what exactly did you find out?" She pondered.

Connor took a closer look at her features: there were bags under her eyes to accommodate her tiredness, but her sockets were tinted red implying she had also been crying recently: her shoulders sagged showing low mental stability, maybe a decrease in energy and the dirt on her face hid slight bruising on one of her cheeks.

"I understand that your mother used to work at CyberLife which is probably why you're familiar with my scanning functions, however she passed a few years ago which prevented you from recruiting into the company. You then went into working in repairs and have a high level in succession rates of fixing destroyed belongings. You were in an accident the same year your mother past and have a record of assault: on a man twice your size may I add but have had a clean record since".

Knox's smile dwindled at this point and her posture slumped as Connor’s analysis sunk in.

"Well the work at CyberLife has really improved since I remember" she sighed "Before my mom past she mentioned that they were working on something big. And judging by your structure I assume that, that was you" she looked away and paused in her movements for a moment before seemingly shaking the negative feelings off.

"That's right. I'm a state of the art prototype"

 

The smile slipped its way back onto her face "Prototype huh?" She seemed more intrigued now "Err do you mind?" She inquired referencing to Connor's body.

"Of course, but only if you let me ask some questions in return" he stated.

"Sure shoot" Knox replied inching closer.

Connor chose to start of being direct "Where were you the night of the deviant attack?".

Knox touched the opening of his suit jacket pulling it away from his chest to investigate the glowing fibres on the edge "I was here with Henry".

"Were you a witness to what happened?" 

Her fingers released the material from her grasp and ran across the illuminating blue band on his right arm: her eyes registering his model and serial number upon his chest "Hmm an RK800 huh" she murmured more to herself.

"Please answer the question Miss Haliday"

Her eyes drifted up then and made contact with his, there was a pause and a glaze of determination coated her orbs. The pair stayed in this silent stare off before her attention snapped back to his arm and she pulled it out sharply to have the Android hold it straight before her eyes. 

Connor was a little taken off guard but stayed poised and collected "Yes I saw what happened" she answered almost nonchalantly.

The Android watched as her attention went to his palm: she laid his hand in hers and examined the patterns on his skin before flipping it over and running the pads of her thumbs across the artificial groves in his palm "CyberLife seem to have really upped their game...your skin feels and looks so real. If it wasn't for your goofy voice and that blinking light on your head I wouldn't have even guessed" Knox stated admiring his model.

 

"You seem to have a great deal of interest in Androids Miss Haliday".

"That is correct" she mimicked him from earlier.

"Can you tell me anything about yours that may help us in this investigation" she pushed his arm gently implying he could lower it and began to pace slow steps around him.

He followed her with his eyes as far as he could before she disappeared behind him "What would you like to know about her?" Her voice travelled to his ears.

Knox's fingers grazed the back of his collar as she tiptoed to see the blue light around his collar, she noted the tiny strands of hair that grew down his neck separate from his styled cut: any human would've flinched at the sudden touch, yet it all seemed to not phase Connor.

His brow folded at something she had said in her last response "Her. You referred to the Android as a her".

Her steps faltered then but she quickly picked them back up, Connor's brown eyes connected to hers once more as she came back into view on his left "Yes and you are a ‘ _he_ ’ no?". 

"You're being very cryptic" She went to reach and examine another part of his structure, but Connor grabbed her wrist, making her eyes go wide in surprise "Just tell me what you know!".

Knox's pulled her arm out of his grip and rubbed at her skin: it was more instinctive than Connor having caused any harm. 

She stayed silent for a while and Connor in that moment wished she was an Android so that he could probe her memory and be done with it.

“He’s a liar and I want no part in it” Knox mumbled, Connor barely hearing her response.

She paced back over towards the table and started fiddling with the bits of metal placed across her work station “What do you mean?” Connor questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

“Henry told everyone that Cherry attacked him, that the damage he caused was in self-defence” the RK800 noted the Androids name and continued to listen intently “But that was only to withhold this perfect image he believes he has about himself” she placed her back to him which made it difficult because he was unable to read her expression, her voice bounced of the room and distorted her tones.

 

‘ _Egotistical man with anger issues’_ Connor recalled to himself. The RK800 decided to scan the room to see if he could find any clues that he could question the female on, maybe shake a few nerves, rattle a few cages and pull some useful information out quicker. There was definitely traces of Thirium about the place; a high concentration covered the floor in several blocks and splashes in different directions darted across the metal table. Knox shifted to one side to move a tool across the surface and Connor spotted a void within the blue blood: there were patches that had obstructed the blood, they had formed a wall around the objects and the marks beneath the shapes were duller and not as vibrant compared to the blood that had gathered around them.  
He looked through his built-in database and identified the shapes as being a welding tool, laser cutter, screw driver and what seemed to be a spare android hand ‘ _Objects recently moved_ ’ the RK800 joined the dots. Reconstructing the scene, he watched as an outline of Knox used the tools on something resting upon the table; she worked intently before the figure suddenly looked spooked ‘ _Suspect heard Connor enter_ ’ before reaching and grabbing a backpack in one of the corners to scoop all of the items off the table into it.

Connor watched as the figure zipped up the bag and slung it across the room beside a large locker looking storage compartment over on his left.

He closed his scanner and as he did is eyes followed and he found the referred backpack tossed against the side of the locker ‘ _Suspect tried to cover something up_ ’.

 

“Miss Haliday can I ask you a personal question?”.

Her long blonde hair flipped over her shoulders as she returned her gaze to him; he noted her pale blue left eye before the dark brown of her right as her body turned towards him “You can scan my face and look into my life. Are you sure you need to ask me a personal question?” she commented as a matter of fact.

Connor didn’t have time to process sarcasm “What is your relationship with Mr Gutierrez like?”.

Knox almost choked on a dry throat.

“What has my relationship got to do with the Android attack?” her harsh tone was gone and was replaced with confusion and curiosity.

“I need to obtain information to determine what might have caused the Android to go deviant” the RK800 explained “I gathered by my encounter with Mr Gutierrez that he can be quite short tempered”.

“Ha! That’s an understatement” Knox scoffed under her breath. Connor presented a look that asked her to elaborate “He’s harmless enough. That is until he doesn’t get his own way”.

Connor’s LED swirled to yellow, parts of the round light breaking in between its usual blue colour as he attempted to process something. “Considering you’ve been in a committed relationship for over two years now Miss Haliday, I’m surprised by the lack of positive response I’m getting”.

Knox seemed to freeze then, and her teeth gritted together as she seemed to think for an answer “I wouldn’t exactly call it committed”.

“Do you care to enlighten me?” the blonde slouched, leaning the small of her back against the edge of the table as she slipped her legs forward and folded her arms across her chest.

She let her eyes roam over his frame once again and she wondered if it was his soft brown eyes that made her feel comfortable enough to speak to him so openly “I don’t think it’s necessary”.

The RK800 began to move, he’d stayed still up until now, but something didn’t seem right and his investigating protocol kicked in once more. He moved with careful steps, watching Knox’s expression and demeanour as he went; like playing a game of hot and cold “It may be. Any little thing may help Lieutenant Anderson and I understand” he stated. The Android moved to his right to touch scraps of metal android legs that laid on shelves all at different heights, he then continued looking around at hollow tubes that held traces of dirt and Thirium amongst their grooves- they were a combination of plastic and metal equivalent to biocomponents found within the inner torso of CyberLife creations.

 

“What is there to understand Mr sent by CyberLife?” Knox was watching him just as intently as he was watching her; he was trying to be inconspicuous, but he was doing your typical Cop interrogation mojo. And she was fully aware of it.

“The deviants” he replied simply, stopping to look back at her: his robotic characteristics eminent in that moment.

He returned back to his snooping, letting his eyes wonder over all of the pieces and weird creations Knox had seemed to have constructed: there was an Android’s foot in a far corner, yet the construction and design matched nothing Connor pulled up in his database “My mission is to understand what is causing deviancy and put a stop to it”.

“You talk like deviancy is a bad thing” Knox stated.

“People have been injured, property missing Miss Haliday. It’s upsetting the balance of things” Connor replied confidently; Knox scoffed at this, the sound followed by a single unamused HA.  
The RK800’s LED spun yellow breaking up the blue of his functioning circle “You disagree with this?” his eyes shot her a confused almost glare over his left shoulder; his brow arching in the process.

“What if deviancy is what this world needs? Maybe this is what it takes to stop the abuse and laziness in the world!” her voice was low, but her tone revealed an emotional snap, something personal and sensitive.

“Abuse. You said abuse” Connor highlighted, he stopped snooping and turned taking a step towards her; watching the blonde flinch but try to hide it subtly.

“I’ve said a lot of things…” she back handed the last comment “You’re just preventing the inevitable”.


	3. Bad Feeling (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this chapter written for a while, but hadn't posted it because I wanted to write a bit more.  
> I'm trying to get back into writing DBH, so will hopefully have more content soon :)
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

He watched as she tried to compose the hint of uneasiness he saw arise in her eyes, the clench of her fists and the wiggle of her toes in her shoes to try and occupy herself. TheRK800 also slid over her latest comment: the previous had made her stress levels rise a little and maybe, just maybe if he pushed some more he could gain a confession “You use the word abuse specifically, there’s hatred and passion behind the way you talk”.

“The world is a corrupt and dying place. It affects my life, what’s there not to be angry or passionate about?” her brow arched a little and she tried her hardest not to scowl.

“I don’t think that’s the reason Miss Haliday. And I _think_ we both know the reason why” Connor was surprised that the statement didn’t seem to increase the female’s uneasiness, although he had no doubts that once he started explaining, started pushing he’d see her starting to crack.

“You’re a machine. As you keep insisting machines don’t _think_ …You are a machine, right?” she was trying to play his own game back, but fortunately Connor felt nothing. He was indeed a machine after all, although her words registered and remained in the back of his head; they did nothing in order to throw him off.

“If you’re trying to imply that I may be experiencing deviancy Miss Haliday than you are greatly mistaken. CyberLife has constructed me to be the most advanced Android there is…”.

Knox gave him a look “Advanced ha? So intelligent you can do anything?”

“That is correct…I can tell you are trying to divert the subject away from yourself, but I can assure you that your words will not distract me from my task” the blonde’s brow raised than, she was curious yet also playing dumb to Connor’s accusation “I self-scan regularly. I am functioning at one hundred percent” the Android added a little off-handed.

 

He heard Knox let out what he believed was a sigh as she took a single side step away from his close presence “You’re clearly hiding something from me. It’s better if you tell me now and we can be done with this” he decided to take a direct approach, his tone made Knox tilt her head; he’d been talking like a person through most of their conversation, yet at times his robotic tendencies seemed to kick in, removing any hint of humanity Knox thought she could sense.

“I have nothing to relay to you. Henry was the one in the attack. I assume your partner is with him now, maybe he can give you something you’re looking for” the blonde stated.

“On the contrary, I think you’re the one who can help me here” Connor stated, “You see from what we know deviancy tends to take an effect once the Android experiences some form of emotional shock”.

“So basically what you’re saying is, is that something bad has to affect the Android in order for it to defend itself and gain a conscious of its own?” Knox argued, turning to face him with the beginnings of an unpleased look etching onto her face “So after those events the Androids are still the ones in the wrong purely for notwithstanding the abuse?”.

Connor felt a twitch, something processing within him as he tilted his head; connecting and understanding to what the female had just said however, he quickly set himself straight, blinking his lids rapidly a few times before answering “Androids are machines Miss Haliday. Built to listen and serve”.

The blonde’s brows formed into a deep set scowl “You’re telling me that if someone attacked you, you wouldn’t fight back? You would just let yourself be beaten, shut down and destroyed?”.

The processing feeling attempted to arise itself within the RK800’s system once again, but this time Connor managed to shut it down before it could fully resurface “I have been manufactured with a built in defence feature therefore, the probability of that happening is very unlikely”.

“But what happens if you weren’t the most advanced Android CyberLife has created and you didn’t have that function. What would you do then?” Connor’s brow twitched ‘ _What would I do?_ ’ for once the android didn’t seem to have an answer and suddenly he _felt,_ unsure?

“I-I-” Connor’s LED spun from blue to yellow and continued to spin, partially being broken up by parts of red.

Knox noticed the colour change in his light and took a step forward, maybe she was getting through to this hard wired machine “Don’t you see? Androids are people, they feel emotions just like I do. And I think deep down you know that too Connor” her face seemed to soften in that moment, a flash of hope behind her eyes, sending a pleading look into the Android’s brown orbs.

 

That was the first time the female had actually used his name and he wasn’t sure how he _felt_ about it, she was trying to get inside of his head; mess with the functional wiring and instructions he had been programmed with. He couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t let that happen; Amanda and the rest of CyberLife was counting on him, he had to accomplish his mission.

He took a moment to rescan the female's features; he was sure he knew what had happened, but if he picked the wrong subject to question her about than he may be continuing this circle, this tedious argument that had been going on for a long time now and knowing Hank’s short attention span and tolerance he’d be giving up pretty soon; Connor knew he didn’t have much time left.

He started off by analysing her eyes: scanning her mixed orbs he expected the obvious sign of heterochromia to flash up in his vision, but as he stared into her left eye his system seemed to short circuit and he had to close his eyes momentarily to remove all the broken shapes that distorted his sight. Confused, yet unphased Connor reset his retina and when he looked back he was reassured when the description on the female’s eyes picked up this time; he identified substances around the sore bags of her eyes finding water, salts, antibodies and lysozymes: judging by the amount present and the low swelling, she had been crying for at least four days. Continuing his search, he lowered his gaze down until he found traces of Thirium and metal dust mixed with a layer of dried sweat laid on the outer surface of her skin ‘ _Residue from recent welding and android maintenance_ ’.

His processing unit lifted the dirt and this time focused on the bruising underneath; he highlighted the impressions with a yellow hue and ran the shapes through the possibilities to find the outline of a hand- in areas the bruising was darker and in a circular pattern significant with the tips of fingers gripping her cheeks and chin, there was also a sharp and long line that dragged down her higher cheek bone by her right eye: significant with the impression of knuckles.

 

He sized the impressions to scale and began pulling up references in his database: first was the females own hand- an image of her face popping up beside a digital hand print ‘ _Print too small_ ’ he doubted that the female had injured herself in such a way, yet he attempted a match just in case. Next to pop up was the model headshot of the KC0405 ‘ _Android comes with nails. No nail indentations detected_ ’ by the way the suspect talked about Android’s Connor doubted that too, but again he just had to be sure. The Android paused for a second- there was one last person he had to cross reference with; he was sure he was guaranteed a match this time and as he processed the idea, unaware to himself, unintentionally his LED spun red.

He pulled up the files he could access for Henry and produced his face and handprint in his internal sight- a green flash made a hue over the images for a few seconds ‘ _Match Confirmed_ ’ he shut down his analysing system and turned his attention back to the smaller human before him.

 

Connor hadn’t noticed the blonde inching towards him, her arm itching up to reach out to him like he was pulling some kind of pained expression “He hurts you?” Connor’s face was pretty much straight except for the small arch in his brow.  


It was in that moment that Knox stumbled back in surprise; her elbow knocking her tools atop of her metal table as she wobbled in shock “W-What?” she stuttered eyes widening a little bit. The topic itself made her chest clench and feel weighted, but it was more of his out of nowhere statement that had her flailing.

Her soft expression was now erased, and her body grew stiff as she looked over the Android before her “The bruising on your skin? Abuse…” it click in his mind, something in his gut telling him he really shouldn’t go there, but he was an Android. He didn’t have a gut. He continued without a shred of remorse “His criminal record is clean? You don’t report his violent acts?”.

Knox’s hands curled up into fists, her nails digging harshly into her palms. She stayed silent not willing to answer the inquiry, her face falling down; a few locks of hair falling forward to cover her face “I see and is that what happened?” Connor urged straightening his posture with a small wiggle of his shoulders to ease his joints.

Her face instantly shot up, sending him a look he couldn’t quite understand “What!?” there were hints of aggression, aggravation in her voice.

“Let me relay the facts to you” he started without permission.  
Knox stood somewhat flabbergasted watching the RK800 piece together his theory: an in-depth etching playing out in the wires of his mind “You and Henry had been fighting for the last few days, hence your eyes being sore from tears. The argument started whilst Henry was in the gym, it escalated, and he grabbed you. He must have received a response he did not like, and he hit you across the face-” Knox’s eyes were a little wide as he continued to explain and oddly enough there also seemed to be curiosity coating them as she allowed the Android to continue explaining “-The KC0405 was present and seeing the violent act laid upon you was the emotional shock needed to trigger the error in Its system and made It go deviant. The Android attacked Henry in fear it was next and Henry pushed it over the apparatus, damaging it as he fought it off” Connor concluded.

His LED had been spinning yellow the whole time, although as his censors detected a small muffled noise that distracted him it momentarily turned yellow: the noise was metallic and sounded like it echoed from inside of something. His eyes diverted back to the large locker and he noted the backpack slumped against it had shifted its angle: not something noticeable to the naked eye, but to his advanced internal analysing system. Yes.

“Henry, now being covered in Thirium decided to go shower, leaving you to dispose of the broken machine-” Knox’s eye twitched slightly at the inhuman term for the Android. Connor had been noting the physical displays the female had been making every time the topic of Androids and their humanity had been brought into play: the count being at least fifty percent of the conversation, so he had a lot to go by.  
From her defensive or well protective behaviour, he picked his next statement precisely to unearth all of her inner issues with the topic- to pull at her strings and pick at her own self issues she seemed to be hiding “-that’s when you lied to him and you brought the beaten Android down here and had done with it. You brought it to your space, your hidden abode and pulled it apart, dissected her to use her parts for your own experiments” his tone sounded more like a declaration over anything else as he watched as her brow folded once more- an intense shiver running down her right arm that made her hand and wrist shake in held back anger.

“You sit here defending a violent machine when you know it had done wrong. Henry is innocent, and you’ve deluded yourself to cover how guilty you feel because…!” but before he could finish, the blonde yelled a response that halted his words.

“No!” she snapped, cheeks red as she stared daggers into him “Henry is a pig!”. Connor held back the twitch of a grin that threatened to etch onto his mouth “All he ever thinks about is sex! So, when I couldn’t give him what he wanted he brought the Android” Knox paused for a moment taking a deep breath before she found the words to continue “Things haven’t exactly been easy for me lately-” Connor sent her a look and the blonde huffed faltering for a moment “-My dog recently passed, but Henry being Henry could only think about himself” she shook her head in distaste.

Connor watched as a line ruled across his inner notes he’d made earlier _~~‘Dog recently deceased’~~_. “I hated the way he treated Cherry, so I finally decided to confront him about it… that’s when he snapped” her voice was quiet, but her words were sour as it all came flooding out.

 

Connor noted the clang arise in the background once again which made his LED spin red, this was no coincidence now, but he was getting somewhere. Maybe gathering more information or evidence than he had first predicted.  
“He’s never been physically violent before only ever verbal, so his sudden outburst caught me off guard. Eventually he let go, but something seemed to happen to Cherry in that moment” Connor’s LED turned yellow amongst blue “There was a look in her eyes… All she did was tell him to leave me alone. I tried to stop him, I really did, but he lashed out as I tried to rip him away” Knox tenderly touched her cheekbone in that second, her eyes squinting shut a little as she held back a hiss of pain.  
“He just kept beating her… there was Thirium everywhere” there was a delay in her last comment as she pictured the room; the RK800 nearly didn’t hear it as it was barely a whisper “I managed to pull him away however, I accidently dragged my nails down his arm in the process”. _‘_

 _ ~~Cause of Henry’s arm injury~~ ’ _“Henry said that the Android was the one who caused the marks?”.

Knox huffed a laugh “Of course he did”.

 

“Is there anything else I should know?” Connor had noted that she hadn’t moved to the most important part of her explanation, well rant. What happened to the KC0405?

“Henry busted Cherry to the point where her biocomponents started to shut down. And once again all he could think about was _‘The disgusting substance’_ on him, not the fact that he’d just beat something half to death” the way she quoted him sounded like a pissed off child. Connor found it a little amusing.

“So why did you bring the Android down here?” her shoulders seemed to stiffen then and Connor noted the way her eyes subtly widened.

“She was leaking Thirium all over the house. At least down here I wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning it up as much” Knox thought on her feet. Connor’s brow quirked, her tone had suddenly gone from incredibly emotional to almost deadpan and informative.

He began to pace again, watching the female as he circled slowly around her like a lion intimidating its prey; much like she had done earlier while profiling him “Why didn’t you just leave it outside where It could’ve easily been taken away?”.

Knox rolled her eyes “Because just leaving an Android corpse slump on my doorstep is an acceptable thing to do?”.

Connor eyes were locked on her now, her body moving with him as she too kept her eyes on his person. His shifting had allowed him to move closer to the large locker- his ears analysing the object to identify a shuffling on the inside.  
His internal program picked back up on the sketch from earlier: starting on the backpack and watching as Knox’s sketched outline released the object. Opening the left door, she encouraged something inside before rolling her back against it to slam it shut: her outline continuing to move back into the centre of the room as she pulled her welding mask back down ‘ _Deviant is still here_ ’.

 

Shutting down his scanner Connor’s brown orbs locked with the female’s mixed pair “Where is it now?” he played dumb.

“Cherry?” Connor responded with a slight nod.

Unaware that she was doing it, Knox rolled her eyes up and to the right as she tried to rack her brain for an excuse; Connor noted her action just before she lowered her head slightly and put on a hurt expression “She’s gone. I dragged her to my car the next morning while Henry was out” Connor looked into his memory and confirmed that he hadn’t seen a car as he and Hank had travelled up the driveway, and he most certainly had not registered any Thirium either.

“Thank you for your explanation Miss Haliday, though I can’t help but know you’re not telling me the whole truth” Connor stated, causing the blonde to become a little uneasy.

“Excuse me?” she questioned politely.

“You see, there was no traces of Thirium anywhere outside of the house and there was no car on or near your drive”.

“She’s stopped leaking by the morning and my car is at the cleaners” Knox bluffed.

Connor moved with precision now and he watched on as Knox began to fidget slightly as he shifted closer to the locker “That lines up with the evidence, but I for one know that’s not true” he established.

“What are you insinuating?” she questioned as normal as possible, although Connor saw the way her pupils dilated as he moved to be positioned at the side of the large metal container.

“What I’m trying to say is…That yes maybe the attack did happen the way you describe it, or maybe it didn’t. Maybe you did remove the Android from the gym for your boyfriend’s convenience, or maybe you didn’t?” Knox tilted her head to the side a little as she followed “But one thing I can tell you for sure Miss Haliday is that, that Android did not leave these premises. Not on that night or any time after”.

 

In the small space above the door Connor noticed a reflection of light: he hadn’t seen it before, but then again, he wasn’t aware of what he was looking for. Now he did, and there it was bright as day: a light blue almost white that as he spoke, as he grew closer turned from a yellow to a dangerous red “And to put it bluntly Miss… you are a liar”.

“Wait!” he stopped with his hand inches away from the door, her brow folded and tone pleading “You don’t have to do this Connor. Don’t you understand that CyberLife think nothing of you? Don’t you feel…something?”.

“I do not feel anything. I am simply a machine made to accomplish a task. I was designed with a purpose, a mission” he watched as her mixed eyes darted back and forth between him and the locker, her fingers flexing as though she was prepared to lung for something “A mission that I intend to finish” and in a flash he was rooting open the door.

 

The Android inside heard the conversation, heard the close vicinity of their voices. Her LED started to flash through all the colours, Knox had tried to stall, tried to reason with the police Android, although she knew it was already too late. They had been found out and there was only two ways out: be found, taken away and destroyed or fight, run and try to escape.

The KC0405 felt her Thirium pump leap into her throat as she heard the brush of knuckles hit against the metal as a palm curled around the handle. She only had a second to think ' _Run!_ ' She yelled at herself and as the hinges began to scratch on their joints she found herself ramming her shoulder into the opening: pushing so hard it swung into Connor's torso and sent him staggering back.

 

His grip ripped from the handle, arms flailing as he momentarily lost his balance: his LED flashed from blue to a processing yellow before it broke into a solid red.

Leaping from inside of the container the female Android tumbled into a messy barrel roll as she made contact with the ground. Her LED was a deathly red and flashing intensely as her gaze whipped up to register the RK800 model regain his composure "Stop!" His tone was stern, and his brow creased as he made his first steps towards the Deviant.

The KC0405 pushed her feet against the floor to keep the distance between them.  
Her eyes widened as the Android was suddenly forced off of his feet, the glow from his armband and wiring shining slightly in the darker areas as he collapsed into the scraps of metal and shelves hidden below the staircase "Go!" It took a second for her to realise, distracted by the unusual harshness behind the blonde's command.

 

When Knox saw her delay, she rushed to the darker haired female’s side: despite her short height she was relatively strong and in one swift movement helped pull the Android into a standing position.

The sounds of Connor bustling out of the parts that had covered and encased him started to echo throughout the room indicating he was on the move. 

Knox pulled the both of them to the metal stairwell and encourage the Android to go first "Hurry!" The blonde’s voice was almost a scream as she saw the RK800 regain his balance from between the gaps in the stairs: her pushes against the Android's back becoming stronger as they staggered almost over each other as they continued up.

 

Connor hadn't noted the blonde lurching towards him like an aggressive ram, her small frame gaining enough force to push him into scraps and unused limbs.

The sound echoed through the room resembling that of a lot of metal pottery being dropped from a great height; his vision fuzzed for only a second, the light dimming as he found himself under all the disturbed mess. His LED was red, he could see the colour bouncing off some part of the reflective material. Without hesitation he used his elbows to knock the avalanche off of his form, fighting to stand up as items continued to fall into his lap.

Springing up like nothing had happened the words ' _Capture Deviant_ ' flashed behind his eyes. He didn't need a moment to recover like most humans would, he was a machine, his hard drive kicking into advance mood as he ducked out from under the stairs in pursuit.

Androids were unable to feel pain, fortunate in some eyes and unfortunate to others. But if they could, Connor would've felt the moment that Thirium had started dripping from his forehead, the small crack that had opening upon his skull: making the little tendril of hair stick to his synthetic skin in the process. 


	4. Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's action/fighting time!  
> Cherry is a badarse ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Spin- Cherri Bomb  
> _________________________________________

Connor’s tie sat crocked on the inside of his jacket as he lurched forward. He’d normally straighten himself out due to CyberLife’s built in program however, in the midst of the situation he most certainly did not have the time “Call Hank Anderson!” his voice half echoed throughout the basement as his knees kicked up in pursuit. His LED spun yellow and the sound of ringing picked up in his ears as the signal started to reach out to the Lieutenant’s device.

The clips of his smart shoes sounded as he pulled himself around and started his hurried ascent up the metal staircase “Stop!” his voice demanded as his modern dynamics allowed him to catch up rather quickly. 

His right arm jutted out and took the blonde female by the ankle: causing her to tumble on her higher step. She hissed as her shin hit and scrapped against the metal, but she soon forgot about the pain as she attempted to shake the strong Android from her limb “Let her go!” the KC0405 yelled back as she instinctively twisted on the spot, grasping her companions outstretched arm to help tug her up and away from his hold.

The ringing continued in his ears, determined to not give in until the white-haired detective picked up “Get off me!” Knox’s growled as she back kicked, attempting to strike the male’s own ankle from underneath him.

Connor was halfway up and over the back of Knox’s legs in progression of fully reaching his target when Hank finally answered the phone “Hank!”.

 

Hank held up his index finger as he silenced Henry halfway through their conversation “Give me a minute” he announced turning as he fished his vibrating phone from within his coat. He grumbled when he noticed the CyberLife number flashing on his screen and swiped up against the green symbol to answer the call “What?” he growled lowly.

“Hank!” Connor half screamed down the phone.

“Jesus!” the Lieutenant flinched away from his device “What the hell is…!” Connor’s cry cut him off.

“Hank Its here! The Android. In the basement, It’s still….Whaa!!” Hank’s scowl etched instantly and intensely onto his face at the clearly distressed Android.

“Connor! Connor!? Fuck!” panic had kicked in: the sound of banging and something heavy falling exiting from his phone speaker before the line went dead.

“What’s going on?” Henry asked with a hint of annoyance as he watched the older male shove his mobile back into a pocket.

Hank had barely heard the inquiry from the egocentric man behind him, the sound drowned out by the thumps of his heart now being pumped with adrenaline “There’s trouble” was the only explanation he gave before he found himself pacing with fast steps toward the glass doors.

The Hispanic male was quick on his tail and there was almost a collision as they exited as Hank momentarily paused upon hearing the faint scuffle of a ruckus “Detective wait!” Henry called after him as Hank moved towards the top of the staircase “Detective!”

“Lieutenant!” he snapped back purely out of reflex: his hair bouncing as he began jogging down across the carpet.

He heard Henry scoff but chose to ignore it “Lieutenant, you can’t just charge around my house without letting me know what’s going on!” was his declaration as his pace fell a few steps short of Hank’s.

The Lieutenant felt a bubble of irritation form within his chest and kept his deep-set scowl as he stopped abruptly, pivoting on the bottom step to the first floor to startle Henry and prod an accusing finger into the males bare chest “Listen asshole. Just let me do my job, I don’t have time for…” he was cut off as a cry and the sound of several things crashing and banging had both of them jolting and directing their gazes to the final staircase.

 

The fleeing pair hadn’t given two thoughts about the detective Android as Cherry’s foot collided with his chest and sent his tumbling backwards down the metal steps back into the basement: the plaited brunette not even hesitating to pull up the young blonde, only then feeling her system inwardly twitch with guilt as her companion hissed and wobbled against her injured leg.

Watching him disappear had given them a small chance of hope, but to their dismay, Cyberlife had indeed been very practical when creating the Rk800 model and within an instant Connor was back on his feet, regaining his balance incredibly swiftly to resume the chase. Knox’s heart leapt up into her throat as the sounds of his feet travelled fast back up towards them “Hurry!” Cherry had squealed as the pair fumbled in their panic to lock the door.

Using the built up momentum his system had gained in his sprint, it took nothing for Connor to ram his right shoulder into the doorframe, forcing it back opening in the midst of it being sealed shut.  
Cherry took the brunt of the hit and the force sent her back and onto the floor, Knox took half the impact from the door and half from the brunette falling back against her, tripping over her own feet: pulling ceramic mugs from the nearest counter down with her in her wake. Knox slumped against the unit, momentarily distracted by the shards of glass in her skin before the growl of her distraught Android grabbed her attention “Detroit Police, Stand down!” Connor’s tone was stern, and his brow arched as he stared down at the Android shifting on the floor below him.

He was quick to evade the kicks Cherry aimed at his legs and swayed to the side as Knox attempted to shove him out of range once more “Enough!” he growled as he grabbed to blonde’s arm, stopping her and wrenching her back, although it only made to distract him to the Android coming to her feet. He was slow in reacting to the sound of moving tin and before he could fully process the situation, was greeted by the base of a frying-pan smashing harshly into the edges of his temple.

  
LED’s were a dangerous red as the chase commenced into the hallway.  
Knox opted for the door, but Connor managed to grasp the material of the female’s shoulder, reeling her back before it could even open an inch. Cherry was quick to intervene, and her nails dug into the fabric of his suit, yanking him into a spin and pushing him across the hall towards the engraved grey counter.  
The Android's expression was of anger and fear, her eyes burning as she stepped away from Knox at the door “Knox go!” was her instruction, but the blonde hesitated.

The velvet shade lamp smashed loudly onto the hardwood floor. The fragments shifted and crunched further as heavy soles pressed them harder into the ground.  
Connor turned against the unit and dodged just in time to miss the fist hurtling towards his cheek. He half ducked, tackling the angry Android and pushed her harshly back, smacking her smaller frame into the banister.

Thirium trickled down the KC0405’s mouth, whipping neck-joint white as well as her knuckles as the metal beneath them dented and became unrecognisable to her synthetic skin “Cherry!” Knox gasped at the display.

“Knox I said go!”

“Connor!?” the exclamation came almost immediately after as Hank appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Hank!” was all that came from the exchange as Cherry’s foot moved between their frames, her kick forcing him back.

The click of Hank’s gun came next and his aim went over the banister to point the barrel end at the Deviants head “Fuckin’ freeze!”

 

“Fuck!?” was the cry that broke into the air next as the screen of a photo frame shattered against the Lieutenant’s upper arm.

A faint discolouration was present on the wall as Knox rooted up the closest picture and in an instant, it was being slung across the room.  
Hank flinched, letting his arm fly upwards to shield his face before the wooden square continued to fall and bounce its way down the carpet by his feet “Hey!” he cried, aim instantly moving to point into the direction of the blonde.

Knox felt herself choke at the sight of the guns nose faced in her direction, with a yip of surprise and fear she swung open the entrance and disappeared out, beginning to dart across the drive. “Knox wait!” Henry yelled after her as he jumped down past Hank and narrowly missed the force of Cherry being slammed into the kitchen doorframe: the RK800 reaching for her throat.

“Jesus Christ!” Hank fell forward as Henry sprinted past: gun slipping from his usual firm grip in the process.

The weapon fell and clattered against the floor beside the fighting Androids. Cherry’s toes knocked it forward as her palms pushed back on Connor’s wrists “Give it up Deviant!” The sound of the thick metal skidding across the floor registered with the KC0405.  
Her dark eyes dropped down to identify the object allowing Fight or Flight mode to kick into her hardware, Connor noted her glance down and comprehended the look reflected within the other Android’s eyes “Hhhank! The gun!”

Cherry ground her teeth together as she let out a hiss, her joints rubbing together as the RK800 continued to push against her restraining hold. She noted Hank moving with panic and caution a few steps down towards them at Connor’s alarming declaration.

Dividing her concentration, she made it her goal to push the weapon further away from the older Lieutenant.  
Within the midst of the struggle she managed to swing her leg and partially heel-kick the gun out and closer towards the entrance and herself however, it threw her off balance and gave Conner the opportunity to slam her once again into the doorframe. Pain was not present, but the small splatter of blue painting part of the light coloured wall announced that the KC0405 was even more damaged than before.

Connor noticed the same pattern occurring, registering how the female bent her spine and lifted her knee in order to place it between them, his defensive protocol activated and he snapped a hand down to catch the base of her sole and twist its harshly to deflect and altogether stop the attack.

 

Spontaneous, impulsive, human, was the sudden idea that entered the female Android’s head: living with and enthusiastic Android lover had its perks, for example the modifications Knox had installed into the KC0405’s heels.  
She had anticipated Connor’s advanced reaction, recollections of his discussion with Knox in the basement had her figuring out he’d analyse and predict the sequence of the event, but what she knew he wouldn’t expect was the hard plastic wheels that were hidden by retractable panels.

Connor’s LED noticeably swirl as he came to discover the rotund object shifting from her system. With what appeared to be a built in motor, the wheels picked up in speed and rolled against the palm of his synthetic skin: leaving slight black marks and the faint smell of burning skin that was also slightly metallic.

With a grunt and the scrunch of her nose Cherry used the surface pressed into her back to support herself, kicking and switching her legs in mid-air: getting the required propulsion to lift high enough and allow the front of her toes to collide with the Detective’s chin.

 

Connor stumbled back and to his dismay, directly into his partner. He heard Hank’s cry and registered the thumps as both their bodies collided with the floor. Thirium from the drying crack atop of his skull was disturbed by the action and sent dots of blue up and across the ceiling as his head knocked back harshly.

“Shit!” Hank hissed as he dropped from the last step and began in a sprint around the pair “Fuck!” another curse quickly accompanied the previous as the male found himself being propelled back by his own Android partner.

A wet line of blue followed the KC0405 as she collapsed onto the floor. One leg folded beneath her as she landed, but there was no time to heed the warnings and signs of error that started to glitch behind her dark eyes. Letting the pressure weigh onto her thigh, without a seconds thought she propelled herself to the side, stretching, straining her fingers for the targeted weapon.

Connor pushed up on his arms now out behind him “CONNOR!” Hank’s gruff voice hollered to alert him: a glance back to wide eyes filled with fear had him directing over to the female slumped across the room.

As with the situation within the basement, the RK800 was to his feet in a matter of seconds, smart shoes shifting on the cluttered ground of broken glass and furniture “STOP!” was the word that processed from the Android’s mouth as he moved forward with a hint of a distraught scowl.

His fingers spread wide, revealed the marks from the wheels before as he inched closer, reaching, hoping that he could make it before…  
His wiring buzzed, an obscure jolt that confused his censors and had him faltering; it slowed him in his pursuit: something red flashing in his gaze. But it was too late, he didn’t have time to correct the mistake, not enough time to clear his…senses?

It was then, yet unknown to him, that his pupils grew large against the rich brown of his eyes, that his pump thudded a little harder than it ever had done, that he had unintentionally urged to draw in a non-existent breath. His system block it out, erased it the same instant it had happen. Connor was a confused computing, sitting duck.

“Watch it!” Hank warned, yet it was to no avail.

 

The dirtied nails and print-less fingers of the female wrapped tightly around the grooved handle of the gun, she rolled with precision: powered by anger and desperation, hope and a burst of courage: rolled onto the plates of her damaged and leaking back.

She aimed. Without a blink, she aimed.

The sound echoed within the interior, rattled the air and awakened nerves.

Blue hit the ceiling, hit the material of Hanks jacket, his face. It splattered in bigger sports onto the engraved unit and angled photos, merged and accompanied the smaller splodges already drying upon the ceiling.

“Fuckin’!” Hank ducked at the sound, gut churning as the warm liquid coated his cheek “Fuck!” he yelled, voice hidden behind another echo of gun fire.

An adjoining thud declared a through and through as the bullet split through skin and stopped, lodging itself within the bricks of the adjacent wall. Hank swallowed hard, a sudden lump materialising within his throat “Shit Connor!” he hissed, teeth baring as he witnessed his partner teeter back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't tend to post my stories a lot, but anyways I still hope you enjoy :)


End file.
